


She’s a Jolly Good Fellow

by KindListener



Category: Clue (1985)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener
Summary: (Welcome to the sin bin. You’re all acquainted with the format, at this point; I hate this but, for some reason, I wrote it and now it’s here.)
Relationships: Mister Green (Clue)/Original Male Character(s), Professor Plum (Clue)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	She’s a Jolly Good Fellow

Doctor Noir has been quiet, all evening, only raising the suspicion of her fellow dinner guests. The long, white evening gown that clings to her body is all too resistible, the netting at the bottom splaying out and obscuring her dainty, stilettoed feet. Her painted lips are a light shade of brown, her cyan eyes brightened by the use of eye liner and her flaxen hair is tied up, high, behind her, allowing her fringe to fall over her forehead. Her wide-brimmed hat had been taken at the door and, now, she is all too anxious, behind her round glasses. Her body is slender in figure, not boasting much in the way of breasts, unlike Scarlet, but her form is beautiful, irresistible.

On the way from the dining room, the professor corners her, against a wall.  
“What on Earth do you think you’re doing?” She asks as he leans down, his fingers reaching for her chin, tilting her face upwards to look at him.  
“Helping you make the biggest mistake of your life.” He replies, lowly, with a smirk. “What kind of doctor are you?” Is his next question and she stands on the tips of her toes to be level with him.  
“It’s none of your business.” He leans in further, his lips touching at the base of her neck as he hitches a hand up her clothed thigh.  
“What could it be?” He coos against her ear and each word brings his palm further and further up her leg. “Physics and astronomy? Maybe. Chemistry and ecology? Maybe. But how about...biology and anatomy?” He asks, long fingers reaching around to grasp her behind. She gasps and he takes advantage of her open lips, his free hand tangling in her flaxen hair and running his long fingers through it. Her body freezes up as he cups the back of her neck, softly, cradling her head as she, slowly, melts into the sensation. He takes off his glasses, deepening the kiss. She hums as he pulls back, panting, heavily. “So, it’s biology, then...” He breathes and she nods.  
“Biology and physiology.” She replies, curtly.  
“Care to give me a lesson?”

The lounge is as better place as any. On a sofa, Doctor Noir stretches, languidly, displaying her body, perfectly.  
“Perfect...” The professor sighs, softly, as he locks the door. Her palms frame her chest, fingertips dipping between her collarbones.  
“Come on, Mister Bowtie.” She calls, playfully, and he is only so fast to crawl over her lithe, provocative form. Her fingers thread into his collar, dragging him down for another kiss. His fingers find the hem of her dress, fingertips trailing up perfectly smooth, slender legs. Her tongue snakes into his mouth and he flinches, only growing needier by her taking the initiative. A bulge presses against her thigh and she sighs when they part, her lips by his ear. His free hand finds the zipper on the side of her dress, tugging it down. His lips explore down her jaw and across her collarbones, tugging off her dress to reveal a slim body with a...constrained erection.  
“Y-Y-You’re a— You’re a— You’re a man.” He pants out and Noir nods with a wink.  
“Why don’t I show you how much of a man I can be?” He whispers against the professor’s ear as Noir rolls them over, so he ends up on top. Flaxen hair is pulled from its ponytail and it tumbles over his shoulders as he takes off his glasses. At this particular moment, ‘Plum’ has his fight or flight instincts kick in, anxiety rising in his chest, but the feeling is not as strong as the straining in between his outstretched legs. This is...a new experience that he is excited to explore.

He really got into character, didn’t he? Noir rubs his erection through his white lace panties, eventually slipping them down his milky thighs and tossing them onto the professor’s chest. He holds them up to the light, seeming to study the craftsmanship, before holding them up to his nose and taking a deep breath.  
“You’re such a pervert...” Noir chuckles, airily, as he rolls his hips against the professor’s. His cock is fully hard, bobbing against the bulge in Plum’s straining dress pants and leaking. The professor cannot deny that Noir is still one of the the prettiest...people he has ever laid his eyes upon. Expertly, Noir snaps them open and works his cock free to the air. The professor hisses, quietly, as the younger man dismounts him and opts to sit between his legs, kneeling so he can still reach his — rather impressive — cock. The professor looks down, between his outstretched legs, where Noir kneels, watching for his next move. Holding the panties up to his nose, again, he takes in a breath, his cock twitching in appreciation. Noir chuckles as he licks a wet stripe up the underside of his length, a shuddering breath leaving the man above him. Shakily, he replaces his glasses to get a clearer view as Noir takes his cock down to the root. His breath catches in his lungs as he feels expert lips wrapping around the base. Long fingers curl into his long, flaxen hair as the professor lets out a low groan.  
“Gosh...” He breathes and the younger man hums, causing Plum to whine, wordlessly. “You’re so good at that...” He pants out, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, shakily.  
“Practise makes perfect, darling.” The younger man winks up at him, standing and straddling his lap, again.

Two of Noir’s fingers stroke at the professor’s bottom lip and he accepts them into his mouth, tonguing at the sensitive fingertips. Soon, the fingers are coated with his saliva and Noir withdraws them to reach behind him, slicking up his entrance.  
“Are we going to...?” The professor asks as the doctor nods, shamelessly, stretching himself open.  
“Of course.” He breathes.  
“But it’s against the law, isn’t it?” The rhetorical question goes down well.  
“Yes but so is fooling around with an unstable patient, yes?” Now, his expression turns sour and Noir chuckles, breathlessly. “Oh, now, now. I was only joking. Also, it means that this isn’t your first rodeo.” Once he’s nice and slick, Noir lowers himself onto the professor, feeling the girth open him up, slowly spreading a warmth throughout his lower body.  
“That’s... That’s... That’s...” For his first ‘action’ since his license was taken away, this is overwhelming. Tight and warm and wet, Noir’s insides tighten around his cock, making him rake his fingertips over the younger man’s thighs and breathe heavy.  
“Is this how you had that girl, Professor?” Noir pants out and Plum pushes him off, pinning his wrists to a nearby bookcase and entering him, roughly, from behind. A gasp leaves the younger man as the professor sucks red marks into his throat.  
“No. More like this.” He growls out and Noir shudders at the sudden surge of dominance. With one hand holding Noir’s wrists and the other keeping an iron grip on his hip, the professor keeps going at his jackhammer speed. Every thrust nudges against Noir’s prostate, causing him to gasp and moan, loudly. “Shh! Quiet down.” He hushes, letting his wrists go to place a hand over the younger man’s mouth. The body around him — pulsing, tight, hot — makes him reach his peak, embarrassingly, fast. He shoots his load into the younger man, moaning, conclusively, against the crook of his neck.  
“See? Sometimes breaking the law can be a marvellous thing.” Noir coos from in front of him, running his palm, quick, over his cock as an orgasm claims him, still rocking against the professor’s sensitive cock.  
“You can say that, again.”


End file.
